Konoha Love
by Nao Shizuma
Summary: The boys of Konoha are in love! Hooray! Uh, Sasuke isn't paired with anyone yet but it's GaixLee, IrukaxNaruto, KibaxShikamaru, NejixChouji, and ShinoxHinata


**Konoha Love**

STORY WARNINGS: Yaoi, language, and Sasuke bashing! This is crack- sorta.

_Words in italic are thoughts._

_**Words in bold and italic are Kyuubi's thoughts/words. Also, bold and italic is also used for Inner Genius!Lee's thoughts/words.**_

--

" I SHALL TRAIN HARD FOR YOU GAI SENSEI!" Lee youthfully shouted into the chilly early morning air. He had dutifully woken up at 3:00, an hour before the usual time to honor Gai-sensei, even in his absence.

Gai-sensei had been sent on a dangerous solo mission that had taken months and in a week he was due to return. Lee had faith in his precious instructor and knew he would return safely and soon.

The only problem was that, it was a little embarrassing to admit, he hoped that Gai would return sooner not later as he was down to his last pair of green spandex. Lee hung his head in shame at the thought of it. _How could I have let it come to this?_

_Oh well._ Gai-sensei would not approve of such thinking. He shook his head to clear it of all guilty thoughts and mustered up his usual youthful attitude. "I WILL DO TEN THOUSAND KICKS OR I AM NOT WORTHY OF ANOTHER GREEN SPANDEX SUIT!" He shouted. He could almost swear that he could hear it echo. Perfect motivation!

He set off to do his usual over the top training regime. In the middle of the two thousand push ups he heard a ripping noise. "OH NO!" Lee screeched and clutched his head in despair. He lay in the dirt like that for a while until he realized his elbows were cold and he had gotten dirt stains on his prized spandex.

"AHHH!" He screamed yet again and bounced back up to his feet. Lee inspected the damage, altogether it was not so bad but still worthy of his very dramatic response. One of the sleeves was tearing off at the shoulder and there were very noticeable dirt stains on his knees. Even his orange leg warmers, a present from Naruto, had streaks of dirt on them.

Lee groaned. Yet another green spandex suit had come to ruin._ Ah Gai-sensei! What will you think of me?_ "I SHALL RUN FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA AND IF I DO NOT FINISH, I AM NOT WORTHY OF THE SPANDEX!"

--

"Hey bastard." Naruto sauntered over to Sasuke, where he was hiding in a tree from yet another gaggle of fan girls. "Ooooh, Sasuke-kun! Where aaaaare youuuuuu?" The fan girls cooed about twenty feet away from where Naruto was standing.

Sasuke looked down. The idiot, he couldn't have chosen a worse time. Or better, depending how you look at it. He glared at the ninja below him. His orange sweats seemed even brighter today and damn, they actually hurt his eyes so he closed them. "Dobe."

_** Are you going to take that kit?**_ _Shut up, I can handle this Fox._ Naruto opened his mouth, ready to pump up the volume, especially on Sasuke's name. _Hehehe_ _no way his fan girls won't hear this__. I wonder why I don't get fan girls? Hmmm._**_ IDIOT don't forget Sasuke, SASUKE!_**_ Oh yeah, waiiiit, I swear I didn't forget!! **IDIOT.**_

"SASUKE TEME!"

" Go away dobe."Sasuke rolled his eyes. There was no doubt that one or two of his fan girls had heard. Or perhaps the whole bunch as their ears seemed to be specially tuned to his name and the sound of his voice._ Damn fan girls. Damn Naruto for that matter. _"Sasuke?" "Did you hear someone call Sasuke?" "Sasuke?! Oh Sasuke!" _Shit. No doubt a couple of them had fainted._ Thank god for that at least, they would be too busy being knocked out to chase after him.

"Don't call me that!" In one swift motion, Naruto jumped up to join Sasuke on the thick and leafy branch. It was pretty good cover, he noted. _**What are you doing now? It better not be as stupid as usual.**_ "Damn you Fox," he grumbled under his breath.

Eh? Sasuke swore he had just heard Naruto say something. Oh well, it wasn't like he cared. _Not dobe? Fine then, how about this? _"Baka."

"WHAT?!" Naruto practically screeched in Sasuke's ears. That was it, he'd had enough of Sasuke teme's insults, he would pay him pay! "SASUKE YOU DICK!!" _Ha! Cover blown! Take THAT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **Smooth****. **_Kyuubi's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"HE"S OVER THERE! IN THAT TREE NEXT TO THAT ANNOYING NARUTO!" "GET HIMMMMMMMM!" "SASUUUUUUKE!" "Did you hear something about his dick?" "Oh god, soooo hot!" faint "I bet it's gorgeous!!" "HIS DICK IS ALL MINE!" "OH SASUKE!"

Naruto mentally congratulated himself. _All in a day's work, all in a day's work. H__ow was that Fox? It worked didn't it? **They still called you annoying.** Who?! ME?! HOW AM I ANNOYING?! **If only they knew just how annoying you are...**WHAT?! WHAT WAS THAT?! HEY, REPLY! Come on! This is so not fair! NOT FAIR! YOU HEAR ME?! DAMN YOU KYUUBI!_

"SASUKE!" "HE'S SO CLOSE! HURRY UP!" "AHHH OH MY GOD HE IS JUST SO HOTTTTTT!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. The normally loud shinobi seemed to be having some sort of conversation, no argument judging by the insanely funny facial expressions, with himself. He decided the fan girls could wait a moment, watching Naruto's face was far too entertaining. Naruto currently had a purely wtf?! expression on his face.

It was priceless, he wished he'd brought his camera. _Blackmail! _"Yoohoo! Sasuke kun!" ___Oh shit, I forgot they were so close! _He swiveled around, horrified, to see the horde of fan girls almost upon him.

_Oh SHIIIIIT! _He leaped off of the tree, running as fast as he could. If this kept up, his dreams of avenging his clan would soon become just wistful thinking.

"OI SASUKE!!" "Sasuke-kun!" "Sasuke, honey, wait for meeeeeee!"

_ Seriously, kill me, kill me now._

--

"Sasuke!" "SASUKE!" "Sasuke baby! Where are you going?" "I CAN'T BELIEVE ANYONE CAN BE SO UTTERLY HOT!"

"Eh?" Lee came to a dead stop, foot still poised as though to continue his running. He had been in the midst of his four hundred and fifty third lap and had almost finished when a flock of Sasuke fan girls came into view.

As always, they were pursuing Sasuke, who was no where to be seen. Usually their fan girl senses were right though, so he must be in the area. Their uncanny ability to track the majority of Sasuke's movements never failed to impress Lee.

Their stealth though, was definitely something to work on. Perhaps if it improved, some may stand a chance of actually cornering Sasuke? _Nah, that bastard, as Naruto had so affectionately had dubbed him back in their academy days, was still way ahead of enthusiastic kunoichi._

He could sense a possible challenge if his thoughts kept running on the same track. The cries of the fan girls seemed to fade into the background as Lee pondered and decided to bring out Inner Genius!Lee.

The first thing that Inner Genius!Lee did, upon his appearance in Lee's mind, was to thoroughly berate Lee for his use of language towards the icy Uchiha. _**Even you, my youthful prodigy, have much to learn when it comes to the springfullness of manners! Uchiha is NOT a 'bastard' as you say. In fact, he is quite the Ice Princess. UNDERSTOOD?!** _Lee mentally sweat dropped at his other side's choice of words._ Yes Genius!Lee! I shall prove my youthfulness and challenge the Ice Princess to a stealth competition! **I am happy to have been of help to you, Lee-kun. **_Genius!Lee looked quite smug._ How dare he? He is my age! _Genius!Lee smirked at Lee's thoughts before retreating to a faraway corner of Lee's mind.

Yosh! He now knew how to challenge the Ice Princess, also known as Uchiha Sasuke! He slowly brought himself out of his mind and back to his current situation. Oddly enough, the majority of the present fan girl population was staring at him. Quite openly as well. _What did I do? _He remained in his position, despite the fact that his foot was starting to cramp up.

Still frozen, his jaw dropped when he recognized Naruto as one of the numerous fan girls. Naruto was in his sexy no jutsu form, except with clothes on. _Very skimpy clothes_. Lee blushed, Naruto had made it inappropriate to even look upon himself. Needless to say, the other Sasuke fan girls were probably very, very jealous.

Naruto, still intently scanning the training grounds, unlike the other fan girls, spotted him. Casting one final look toward a side alley leading off of the street they were currently on, he turned to face Lee directly. Lee, STILL frozen, could only watch as Naruto practically swayed his hips and swaggered his way over to him. The other fan girls soon caught on and were not far behind.

"N-Naoto?" Lee tried, his jaw still not seeming to be able to rehinge itself. "Ha! Don't worry Lee, I'll do you a favor!" Girl!Naruto giggled and reached her hand toward Lee's face. He could feel his blush only deepen the closer her/_no wait, his?_/ hand came to his face.

--

Sasuke shuddered. Seeing Naruto in his Sexy no Jutsu form and skimpy clothes was mentally scarring. Seeing Lee in his ripped green spandex that was, naturally, very form fitting with a not so subtle arousal was beyond mentally scarring.Wayyyy beyond. In fact, so beyond that it passed the Uchiha clan homicide on the mentally scarring scale.

_No wait, that couldn't be right. _Sasuke reasserted himself and his avenger ways and state of mind before falling back into his very pointless trail of thought._ It probably did even out with the homicide though._ After all, what can be more mentally scarring than having your older brother pull an Itachi?

His attention was suddenly pulled back to the scene in front of him. Naruto had just reached out and closed Lee's jaw for him. _Okay, not so bad._ What Naruto did next though, both surprised and shocked Sasuke to such an extent that he did a not so graceful fall into the wall next to him.

Rubbing his injured head, Sasuke could only watch, with wide eyes, as Naruto pulled Lee into his/ _her?_/ embrace and, no other words for it, humped Lee's leg, only inches away from Lee's proud arousal. _And large. Ah SHIT! Mine is larger! I am not envying that weirdo out there! I am NOT! No wait, I am not thinking of his dick in the first place!_

From what Sasuke could tell from his hiding spot behind the convenient trash can in the convenient side alley, Lee and the fan girls had collectively gasped. Then, even stranger, many of the fan girls got nose bleeds. He could only thank whatever gods there were out there that he had not been found yet. There was definitely nothing else to be thankful for. Yup, nothing considering his predicament. _Except maybe Lee's...HELL NO._

He would not think about that. His eyes, betraying him, focused back on Naruto and Lee. His position allowed him a full view of the scene and Sasuke could only groan. What could happen next could not possibly be even more traumatizing than Lee's arousal and spandex combined. _After all, what is more scarring than Lee, Lee's arousal, and really, really tight spandex?_

He watched, unable to tear his eyes away as Lee finally got over his shock and his member bounced up even higher. Strangely captivated, he watched as Lee began to grind himself against Naruto. Some drops of pre-cum soaked through the thin spandex.

_Alright then, that I guess._ NOTHING could be more scarring than that. Sasuke groaned yet again, his own cock becoming painfully hard. O_r perhaps, discovering you were gay could be._ It was so wrong, to be watching two boys, _oh yes, even being in girl form was no excuse_, dry hump each other in public in the middle of a horde of fan girls. _So wrong. So wrong to watch Lee's cock rub up against Naruto's clothed skin, to hear him moan...OH SHIT, I am NOT thinking of Lee. Come on Sasuke, think of homicide, murder, your clan dying, anything but THIS. Death, death, death, Lee, death, Lee, death, death, ITACHI! Damn, I still can't get Lee out of my head!_

He could only slap himself, hoping to bring back some of his usual composure. The ache in his groin was getting to be too much, he had to get out of there. The alley behind him went no where, so there was no choice but to run out into the gathering of girls in hopes of escaping. His problem in his lower half, not helping matters, could barely be hid as well.

--

_And all is according to plan! Damn Fox, I told you revenge Uzumaki style was sweet! **I hate to admit it... but y****ou actually have a point Kit. Nothing could be more sweet than free sex, no matter how restrained, and a humiliated Uchiha thrown in.** Didn't I tell you? And this way, we'll know for sure that he is gay!_

_** He is aroused...** How do you know?** Idiot! I can smell it, sense it, I can practically see it!** Bad image, baaaaaad image there Fox._

--

"SASUKE-KUN! I SEE HIM!" "GET HIM!" Naruto stopped his actions for a moment, turning around just in time to see a very, very aroused Uchiha run out of an alley and back into the busy street behind them. _Looks like he couldn't hide it!_ _**And now for the finale.**_ "AHHH SASUKE-KUN! HE DOES HAVE A VERY LARGE COCK!" "OH MY GOD DIDN'T I TELL YOU?!" "GET HIM!!" Naruto watched as the girls clambered over each other in their hurry to reach Sasuke. That was the best prank ever!! Except, he still had Lee to deal with. _Hopefully this won't be too awkward. _He turned back around to face Lee.

"Eh, sorry about that Lee, you see..." Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head. Lee, looking very disheveled, appeared to be at a loss for words. Poof! Naruto turned back into himself. "Naruto?" Naruto looked at Lee again, still slightly confused. _What could he want?_ "THAT WAS VERY YOUTHFUL! AH THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTHFUL LOVE IS UPON US!"

Naruto cringed. He should have known that Lee wouldn't respond like normal people. _**Don't underestimate those in green spandex and bowl cuts.** Shut it_. "AH NARUTO! LET US BASK IN THE GLORY OF OUR YOUTH A WHILE LONGER!" Naruto watched as Lee's eyebrows dissapeared into his hair and maybe off of his head as well. It was hard to tell. _**And eyebrows like that. **_Naruto groaned, positive that Lee's eyebrows had just risen into oblivion.

"L-Lee?" "I MUST SHOW GAI SENSEI THIS WONDER OF YOUTHFUL GLORIOUS SHINING LOVE!" Lee rushed off, forgetting that Gai was on a mission. Apparently also forgetting, his ruined spandex. Naruto sighed in relief. _Th__at turned out much better than I thought. Still can't believe I had to go that far to out Sasuke from the closet. I mean really, to think he got hard because of Lee? Of all people, LEE? I wasn't even sure it would work. __I guess it's lucky that Sasuke ran this way.__** For not being a part of your original plan, it turned out unbelievably well.** Ano, thank you? **I****f Lee is his type I doubt it would have worked just as well with Kiba.** Oh shit! Kiba! Oh well, I suppose I'll just leave him there then? **Let's see how well that turns out, yes? **__Shut it. _The damn fox was laughing at him, AGAIN, in his own head!

His original plan was to cross his fingers and pray that Sasuke ran toward Ichiraku's, where he had lured Kiba with the promise of a free meal. Once there, he would have done the same thing with Kiba, who was always up for a friendly grope, and just wait out Sasuke until he also got hard and therefore had to run away. The Uchiha's hard on would then inform the entire vilage that Sasuke either was a closet pervert, or just very blatantly IN the closet.

Naruto grinned evilly while replaying his prank in his head. Sometimes it was just so fun to be him. He still had one more thing on his to-do list for today though.** _Now for the true object of your affections..._**_ I can't wait!_

Yes, it was true, Naruto was quite openly gay and proud of it. Today was the day he would finally tell his special person his feelings! This person was his first crush, starting back in his Academy days, and throughout the years, his feelings had only gotten stronger. Naruto could say that he loved the person. He remembered a particular instance when he had almost told his crush but was interupted by Kakashi-sensei. Other than that, that time was perfect... **_Stop drooling and do something about it already. This is getting boring and I still want my sex._**_ SHUT IT! I'm going to!_

--

Half an hour later, Naruto was standing in front of a door in a civilian apartment complex. His crush was so sweet and kind, but sadly had a low paying job, and therefore had to live in a civilian complex, despite his ninja status. Naruto didn't mind much, he was planing to have his love move in with him later._** And we can have sex every night!**_ Naruto sighed, the pervy fox was just like Jiraiya. **_I'm completely different._** They both only had one thing on their mind and it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was. The only difference being, as far as he knew, the fox didn't care about the gender while Jiraiya seemed to prefer women. _**What can I say...**_ Naruto mentally face palmed himself. For the first time in just about EVER, the Nine Tailed Fox had BLUSHED when he had mentioned same gender sex. Or just about as close to a blush as foxes can get. Who figured?

And back to his objective...

He knocked on the door, knowing that the ninja would be there as the Academy was closed that day.

"Naruto?" "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto glomped Iruka, fully enjoying sitting on top of his crush. " Naruto, get off! I have to close the door otherwise it'll get cold!" Naruto happily did as he was told, flopping himself down on the couch in the living room. He had been there many times already, it felt like a second home to him. **_Where we can have long hot sex every day. Yes, that sounds like home to me._** Naruto ignored the fox, afterall, now was not the time to get distracted.

"So, Naruto, what do you want?" Iruka inquired. "Eh, I just wanted to see you today so I did! How are you anyways? I heard you got sick yesterday, are you okay? Well, if you're not now you will be 'cause I'm here!" Iruka laughed. Naruto was talking a mile a minute. Naruto smirked inwardly, part one was complete, he had gotten Iruka to lower his guard. As there were many people after the said Chuunin's ass, men and women, Iruka had to constantly watch himself around other people.

"Slow down there Naruto, give me time to talk!" Naruto straightened up and sat patiently while waiting for Iruka to say more. _Part two, complete! Show off that I have grown and now I had gained that ever so elusive thing called patience!_**_ Congratulations_**, Kyuubi remarked dryly. "Well, I'm fine now. I've been really busy at the Academy lately with graduation coming up so I haven't gotten much sleep or food so I guess it finally caught up to me. And of course, Naruto, you know I always feel better when you're around!" Naruto watched Iruka's lips as he talked. They looked so soft and supple, and inviting... _**So much for not getting distracted.**_

--

Iruka enjoyed talking with Naruto. His company was great and there were never any awkward silences or moments of boredom. They had chatted until dinner time when Iruka had invited Naruto to eat dinner with him. Now dinner was over and they were both full. "Iruka-sensei! You're the best cook in Konoha!" Iruka chuckled. "But Naruto, what about the chef at Ichiraku's?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second before bursting out with, " Well, he's the best ramen cook and you're the best in everything else!" Iruka smiled. Naruto had told him the same exact thing after every dinner they had together, which was quite a lot recently. He watched as Naruto reclined on the floor at his feet. He, himself, was sitting on the couch but Naruto had refused to do so and had chosen the floor instead.

He smiled yet again as he watched his student lazily swat at a particular patch of carpet that was sticking up, looking like a cross between Hatake Kakashi's gravity defying hair and Sasuke's duck butt hairstyle. Naruto himself had pulled up that patch of carpet a year or so ago during one of their times after dinner.

He couldn't help but admire how Naruto had grown. He had to admit to himself that Naruto was cute. And not in that 5 year old way cute, but more like 'I'm a sexy sexy uke who still manages to look so innocent while doing not so innocent things' cute. Like right now. Naruto had lifted up his arms and put them behind his head in that way of his, baring a delicious piece of skin as his shirt came up.

_AH STOP IT IRUKA! You do not, and I repeat, DO NOT, look at your students like that!_ A little voice in the back reminded him that Naruto had graduated years back and was therefore, not his student anymore. That same little voice also started laughing maniacly while Iruka searched for a way to shut it up. Iruka grudgingly admitted that he was next to powerless when it came to voices in his head. He looked around the room instead, hoping that the voice would just shrivel up and die (_if possible_) and stop making him think bad things about Naruto.

Although...the voice did have point. Just looking at Naruto, Iruka knew he was royally screwed. Sometime in the past years he had somehow fallen in love with a boy years younger than him. Iruka himself was 25 already while the energetic young shinobi was only 16. 9 years was a long time.

Old enough to make his own desisions in the ninja world, the voice whispered. Iruka had already learned that no matter how much he had tried to deny it, in the end it was the truth. He was in love. In love with Naruto of all people. No matter how many times he had tried to squash that voice in his head over the past years, it had never been effective. His thoughts always turned back to Naruto. Or the things he could do to Naruto...He felt himself drool a bit at thoughts of Naruto underneath him, moaning, begging for more. He was so screwed. There was no way it would ever happen.

Even worse, he knew that Naruto would probably never want him. He was just an old, stuffy Academy teacher, nothing special. The usual brown hair, brown eyes, the only thing that stood out about his face was his scar. Even that wasn't so special in itself, practically all shinobi had scars. _Would Gaara have scars?_ Hmm, Iruka's mind wandered down that track for a bit before finally just giving up. It was too hard to figure out anything about Gaara, even for his teacher senses.

He gazed again at Naruto, well aware that he had probably blanked out for quite a while. And that his face was red. AND that he was hard .When Iruka noticed that Naruto had his eyes closed, he silently thanked whatever gods there were that Naruto had not noticed anything. His eyes drifted down Naruto's lanky body, from his gorgeous face to his delicious neck and down his torso and finally landing at Naruto's long and slender legs, poised almost elegantly as he lay on the ground.

--

Naruto just barely resisted smirking. Just barely. He could feel Iruka's eyes on him and knew that his plan was working. And, with Kyuubi's constant descriptions of Iruka and his behavior in the past hours, he had known exactly what effect he had on Iruka. A very good effect apparently, as Kyuubi had reported in DETAIL, Iruka's face as he thought of something, most likely Naruto, and how he had drooled and become hard. When he had heard about the drooling part he was forced to try his very best not to laugh otherwise it would give him away.

**_...And all is according to plan. Can't we just jump him already? Waiting for him to make a move is taking too long!_**_ But it will be all that much sweeter in the end! **Baka, I just want to fuck him so badly right now. Especially right now. Or get fucked by him. Doesn't really matter as he'll make a good mate either way. **Wait, did you just say MATE?! And? YES!! SO YOU SEE THIS AS A LIFE LONG THING! Not as just another lay! I'm so proud of you! I guess I must have rubbed off on you too!** You do realize what this means though, right Kit?** What Fox? That you won't be promiscuos anymore? **And that we're gonna jump his bones at every chance we get.** I'm cool with that! _Naruto was pretty amazed at the Fox's change of heart. Apparently love did strange things to demons too.

--

Iruka watched as Naruto lazily stretched his legs out, his eyes still closed. Oh god, it was all just getting to be too much. He was so painfully hard and to see the object of his affections, lying so openly and trustingly in front of him like that...Damn it, he couldn't take it anymore. _Consequences be damned, it freaking HURTS at this point._

He growled and got down on the floor until he was supporting himself over Naruto. _Just one kiss. _His head argued_. Just one._

His, ahem, 'other' head disagreed quite strongly. Iruka decided that he'd see. It all depended on Naruto's reaction, hell, if he even woke up. He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching and, licking his lips, he planted a long but chaste kiss on Naruto's plump lips, gently caressing his cheek while still supporting himself with the other arm. He expected many things to happen now but what he didn't expect was for Naruto to open his eyes and flip them over so now Naruto was straddling his waist. _Now that was really...unexpected._

Iruka stared up into Naruto's eyes, which seemed like endless pools of water and felt himself being almost sucked in, in a sense. He was still slightly in a daze as Naruto leaned forward and kissed him. Hard. That immediately woke Iruka from his trance and he took control of the situation. He licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking permission to enter, and Naruto happily complied.

Iruka briefly wondered about Naruto's reaction but only briefly. Very briefly as he was soon occupied with a tongue duel with Naruto. He won dominance after what seemed like hours and deepened the kiss even more, exploring every inch of Naruto's mouth. Soon enough, the lack of air (which sadly, we all need) caused them to break apart, a string of saliva still connecting thier mouths. Iruka managed to catch his breath quite quickly as Naruto still gasped for air.

All of the sexual tension of the past years crashed down on him and growling, he pulled Naruto into yet another long kiss. This time when they broke apart, Naruto was the one who kissed him first. Iruka ran his hands down Naruto's body as Naruto gripped his hair with one hand and looped the other around his neck. Iruka, not being able to take it any longer, he picked up Naruto, kissing all of the while and started towards his bedroom.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Iruka's waist, making it easier to carry him. When Iruka finally managed to open his bedroom door, being preoccupied as he was, he set down the boy and gently pushed him back until he fell back onto the bed. Naruto pulled him so he came down onto the bed, supporting himself over Naruto, with his knee in between the younger's legs. Naruto moaned as the knee rubbed up a little higher.

Iruka gladly took the opportunity to plunder Naruto's mouth yet again as his hands tugged at Naruto's shirt, wanting it to come off. Naruto helped him take it off and Iruka started on the zipper of his pants. He kissed Naruto sweetly while pulling his pants so that now they were almost off. Naruto, taking the hint, kicked his pants the rest of the way off.

"No fair, you still have all of your clothes on!" Iruka grinned and stood up, off of the bed. Slowly he began to peel his own clothes off until nothing was left. He heard Naruto gasped and looked at him. Naruto, seemingly at a loss for words, had his jaw hanging open and an intense blush on his cheeks. Iruka's manhood was, well, huge for lack of a better term. It had to be at least 9 inches. Naruto had no idea how that would fit in him.

Iruka chuckled, it wasn't everyday that you got to see Naruto speechless. He took advantage of the situation and strode forward until he was yet again looming over Naruto, his cock almost in the boy's face. He was pretty proud of it. Naruto looked up at him with those beautiful azure eyes and he kneeled down before Naruto, kissing him on the forehead. Naruto, suddenly shy, tilted his face up to capture Iruka's lips in a kiss. Iruka soon moved on to Naruto's ear, which he nibbled on and licked, earning himself a moan from the blonde.

He smirked before kissing his way down Naruto's neck. He stopped and lingered at a particular spot at the junction between the neck and shoulder and licked it. Naruto practically purred at that. Gently, he bit down on that spot, causing Naruto to writhe below him in pleasure. There would definitely be a mark there in the morning.

He kissed the delicious skin until he got to Naruto's navel, which he dipped his tongue in. Naruto's hand flew to his hair and he gripped Iruka's hair tightly. Iruka knew where Naruto wanted him to go to next. "Impatient?" Naruto, attempting to form coherent words, managed to gasp out, "I've wanted this...you...for so long now nngh!" Iruka smiled against Naruto skin. He had just licked Naruto's hard on through his boxers. Hearing Naruto say those words made him, if possible, even harder. Going back up the the waist of the boxers, he teasingly starting to remove the offending material with his teeth. Once the underwear was fully off Iruka gazed back up at Naruto, spread out on the bed.

Iruka gasped at the beautiful sight before him. Naruto was simply stunning. His sunkissed skin had a sexy blush spread on it and with his golden hair, spread among the sheets, he looked some sex god. Naruto was this way...and all for him. Naruto's mouth hung open, his eyes half closed as he felt Iruka's warm breath on his cock, making it twitch. He legs were spread apart so deliciously and provided Iruka with the best view of Naruto yet. He smiled genuinely and came up to Naruto's face and they kissed long and passionately.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry! This is my first attempt at lemon and I hope it didn't make you all cringe!


End file.
